Run Away
by Dracielle
Summary: "Oh- and there's one more person you pissed off. His name is Phil." Tony was partially right in that statement. He just forgot one person. "Oh, and the next time you decide it would be a great idea to kill MY FRIEND- I want you to to remember my words."
1. Prologue

**Summary- **

Tony was right when he told Loki just who he pissed off. Loki's brother, the demigod, a super soldier from legend who kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, two master assassins, a man in an iron suit, oh- and Phil. However, there was one more person he pissed off, more so than the Avengers. "Would you look at that; I'm angry-no. I'm furious." Certified mentally ill Dr. Leonard McCoy was rather frazzled by the death of his close friend. And he won't let Phil's death go unpunished. "I don't know what's going to happen now. I've never been this angry in my life. And I've lived a _long _life."

* * *

**Prologue**

"Have you ever tried Live Chess?"

The other man looked up from their game with a surprised look on his face. The man who spoke just gave a soft smile.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. What is it?"

"It's a chess game where the chess pieces gain 10 watts every move. You can only make legal moves. Games in Live Chess usually end up with someone dead. It's a popular game on Rosaneel."

The other man gave a chuckle, "My friend, you have the strangest stories to tell."

"Oh come now, Phil. These aren't fiction!"

"And every time you say that to the attendees, they think it's time for your medication."

"Bleh, who gives a rat's ass about my meds? Every story I've told you and Fury has been true. And the sooner you believe it, the sooner I can get outta here."

Phil gave a chuckle as a soft cough was heard from behind him. He turned slightly to see his boss, Nick Fury. His friend gave a shrill cry of joy.

"Nicky! You're here! Why?"

"What, I can't come visit you now?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to be here considering what's going to happen in a few hours."

Phil and Nick shared a look of confusion.

"Lenny, what are you planning to do?"

Leonard McCoy looked up from the chess set to stare hard into Nick's eyes. His strange yellow eyes held wisdom beyond his age. He gave a small frown.

"It's not what I will do. I ain't doin anything. It's the Tessarect that you gotta worry about."

Nick and Phil gave a start. Leonard wasn't supposed to know about the Tessarect. No one was. That was Top Secret information that had leaked out to the most insane person the two had known.

"Lenny-"

"You might want to go now," Leonard's soft voice carried on, "It's gonna happen soon."

"What Lenny?" Phil asked.

"As the harbinger of death, the trickster rides on his green chariet, bringing with him war."

"They are coming. They are the Chitori."


	2. The News

**The News**

Nick Fury sighed heavily as he walked through the doors of the mental institution. It had been 5 months since the battle with Loki, and Nick had put this off for a long time. After the battle, the Avengers took up house in Stark's tower. They were safe there, and went undisturbed for many months. It was only last week that they started to get publicity. They had all gone to Phil Coulson's funeral and wake, feeling some form of guilt. This, however, made Nick feel like the lowest dirt on the planet.

"He's waiting in here for you, sir."

Nick nodded to the nurse and stepped into the room. Tables lined up the room, each with their own crazy person. Only one took Nick's interest, though.

Leonard McCoy was a strange man. Found by the late Phil in 2001, after 9/11, he stood at 5'9. His eyes were a strange yellow color that twinkled with insanity and humor. His hair was a ruffled brown, making his crazy appearance all the more believable. When Phil had brought Leonard here, eleven years ago, he had amnesia. He didn't know his name, age, or date. It was only after 2 months of silence that Leonard finally spoke about his past. Or his fantasy past anyways.

Leonard believed himself a space traveler. He stated that he was born over 2,000 years ago on a planet named Gallifery, and that he was of a race called Time Lords. He also said that he had traveled through time and space, and had met many species. Two such species, the Martians of Maroon 2, and the Rassliers of Catherdal 7, had turned Leonard into man who couldn't die. He spoke of his travels on the USS Enterprise and how he had crashed onto Earth during the 9/11 attacks. It was after all that that the doctors at the hospital declared Leonard mentally ill.

That, however, did not stop Phil and Nick from visiting the craziest person on the planet. Although he was insane, Leonard was also very intelligent. Many questions that they had asked would've been answered promptly and correctly. Leonard was a very smart and clever man. He was also very nice and anyone who knew him would've rather died than tell him anything that would've made him cry.

Right now, Nick wanted to do just that.

"Hey, Lenny," Nick greeted, sitting on the other side of the table, "How're you?"

Leonard smiled brightly and held out the chess set, "Great, much like the Anthromorsos on Sctero 15. And you?"

"Good," Nick chuckled, "And I don't think I'll be able to play that now."

Leonard pouted before setting the chess set down. He folded his arms out in front of himself and frowned.

"Where's Phil? You and he haven't visited since the attack."

"Well you see, that's what I came to talk to you abou-"

"Well, why couldn't Phil come?" Leonard interrupted, "Phil always comes. Once every day. He never misses a visit. Where's Phil, Nick?"

Nick gulped and blinked back the water in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lenny."

Leonard gave a nervous smile before shaking his head, "No-no! Please tell me no! He's not-"

"It was during the attack."

Leonard's breath hitched as his eyes filled. His chest started to heave and he kept shaking his head.

"No, you're lying. Why would you lie about this? He's not-"

"He is dead."

Those words broke a dam in Leonard. He gave a choked cry and wept helplessly. Nick gave him a sad look before gathering him in his arms. The crazy man wept silently into his now only friend's chest. A slight cough interrupted their moment. Nick turned to see Hill standing behind him. She looked pissed.

"What-"

"They're kicking Leonard out of the hospital."

Those words kicked Nick into action. His visible eye widened in fury as he stood tall. Leonard gave him a confused look as he went stalking towards the front desk. Hill smiled at Leonard.

"How are you, Leonard?"

Leonard just started to sob again. Hill gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder, not sure what to say. The both of them looked up when Fury came back into the room.

"Lenny, we've got to go, ok?" Nick told his friend softly. Leonard nodded solemnly. Nick frowned.

"I'll be back next week. I'll take you to Phil's gave, understand?"

Again, Leonard nodded.

Nick gave a sigh as he and hill left through the doors. How was he going to deal with this?


	3. The Energy

I've decided that the first half of this story will be short chapters, just because I find that easier. So sorry, but hey! You get two chapters in a day.

* * *

**The Energy**

"What is it?"

Tony Stark looked up from the ball of gold energy to see Bruce Banner standing in his lab doorway with Nick Fury behind him. Bruce gave him a sheepish grin. Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed at the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I have no idea, but you're not getting it."

Nick just gave him a smug laugh, "I don't want it. Let's not give the Council another reason to turn to Phase 2 again. We don't want that to happen."

Tony gave a nod of understanding, "Well, whatever this thing is, it's made up of a lot of energy. I mean, the energy that this thing is giving off is enough to power my tower for ages. And you can actually see the energy. It's like another Tessarect, just not. I've never seen energy like it, and neither has Thor."

Nick let out of strong huff, "Well, just make sure that you keep it wrapped up tight. I don't want orders on my lap to take it into custody."

"Amen to that."

* * *

I realize I haven't said this yet, but reviews are good. I love reviews. I love them so much they give me cavities just thinking about them. So please, engorge my addiction. Feed me Reviews!


	4. The Realization

You guys know I was serious, right? I actually want reviews. If you have questions, I would be happy to answer any. I also want things that you guys would like to see in here. I can make it happen. Just because I don't own the franchise, doesn't mean I can't make the characters do whatever we want in the stories.

**SO REVIEW!**

* * *

**The Realization**

About a week later, Nick found himself walking through the doors of the mental institution that he found to be a familiar setting. He turned on his heel straight for Leonard's room, intent on surprising him. He opened his friend's door to come straight to a sight he never wanted to see.

Leonard was strapped down to the bed. He looked pale in the sunlight and his eyes were bruised with the lack of sleep. A machine was hooked up to him that gave him, what looked to be some form of medication. His eyes had a glossy sheen to it as he turned to Nick.

"Whassit-Nick-a-tick," He said in a slur of words. He was obviously drugged to the heights of heaven and back.

Nick vision began to turn red. He growled as he turned heel and left to find a doctor. Once he did, he demanded to know why his friend looked like an overdose junkie. The doctor explained that without Agent Coulson there to stop them, they had decided that the best way to handle the insane man was with drugs. Nick explained that as he was Leonard's new entrustee, he was never informed f these changes.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the stories that he kept spouting was disturbing the other patients. Either he stays drugged or you remove him from the hospital."

Nick returned later that day with an order stating that 26 Leonard McCoy was to be removed from the hospital immediately and that the institution was to undergo a thorough inspection. And as Nick watched Leonard sleep peacefully in a bed on the S.H.I.E.L.D base, his only thoughts were of what the council were going to do to him when they heard about the man's precognitive abilities and where Nick would have to place Leonard to be safe.


	5. The Deal

Thank you, **CiCi** for being the only one to review so far. and yes, I do have plans for the entire Enterprise crew. Please people, review. The only reason I actually updated this was because someone reviewed. So don't be the reason why this story stops updating. Thank you, Dray out!

* * *

**The Deal**

Nick sighed deeply as he waltzed into the elevator of Star Tower. Hill kept up with him, rolling Leonard's wheelchair into the elevator. Leonard looked around with wide eyes, appreciating the technology that adorned the tower's walls.

Two weeks after the event at the hospital, the man was looking healthier than ever. The bags under his eyes were practically gone and his hair regained its luster and shine. Some scars, however, wouldn't go away with time. The puncture marks, made by the medications, were visible around Leonard's neck and wrist. Nick hypothesized that they wouldn't go away for awhile. Leonard also stayed clear of beds, taking up residence of Nick's couch.

Nick began to worry that soon the Council would hear about Leonard. He realized that he had one place he could take his crazed friend, without the Council harming him. And he had just the leverage to get them to agree.

"Stark!"

Tony Stark turned toward Nick, brows furring in confusion as he eyed Leonard. Pepper Potts gave them an inquisitive look, also confused.

"Fury, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, "Trying to spy with your friend there?"

Nick gave a deep sigh, "No Stark, this has nothing to do with spying. I just want to make a solid deal with you."

Tony straightened up and gave a slight smirk.

"What deal?"

"Meet a close friend of mine, Leonard McCoy," Nick gestured to Leonard, "He likes to be called Lenny."

Leonard looked up, hearing his name. Hill put a hand on Leonard's shoulder, calming his jittery fingers. Tony gave Leonard a suspicious look before turning to Nick.

"Fantastic. I've met him, now what do you want?"

"I want you to take care of him."

"What!"

Nick gave a smug look, "You heard me. In exchange for keeping that energy in your lab a secret, you have to keep Lenny here safe."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell the Council about the energy."

Tony gave a growl, "And what's wrong with your friend?"

"He's clinically been diagnosed as an insane maniac."

Pepper had walked over to Leonard while the boys were talking, taking interest in his eyes. Leonard looked up at her in wonder.

"You're pretty," He whispered.

Pepper chuckled lightly as Hill gave a fond smile. Leonard had already gotten into Pepper's heart. Pepper looked over to where Nick and Tony were arguing. She gave a great sigh.

"We'll watch him."

Tony whipped around to stare at Pepper. Her eyes hardened and Tony knew he wouldn't win this. He looked to the man in the wheelchair and gave a grunt of dissatisfaction.

"Why do you need him protected?"

Nick explained to Tony about how Leonard knew about the attack and how intelligent he was.

"If the Council heard about him, they would use him for things I don't approve of."

"Any other reason why we should take him?"

"Agent Coulson was his primary benefactor and his only family."

Tony gave a start and looked anguished. Those words cut deep into his heart and gave him the boost he needed.

"Fine, but only for Phil!"

Nick gave Tony a smile and thanked him. Tony only wrinkled his nose and waved his hand.

"Yea, yea. Don't mention it," Tony said, "Seriously, don't mention it. At all. It'll ruin my rep."


	6. The Introduction

Yea, this is what happens when I decide to set my pool on fire. I get grounded. But yea, not grounded anymore and here's the next chapter. Review because I love reviews as much as pineapples...so yea. I'll put the other chapter up tomorrow. One chapter per review, so yea.

0.o

* * *

**The Introduction**

"So, Leonard-"

"Lenny," Leonard interrupted. Pepper gave a start, "Call me Lenny."

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. Pepper gave a chuckle, "Lenny, I'm Pepper Potts. You've met Tony. He's going to be watching you."

"Tony?" Leonard questioned with a far off look in his eyes.

Tony gave a smug smirk, happy to boast his awesomeness to even the crazies, "Yea, Tony Stark! I'm a-"

"Genius, millionaire philanthropist who also happens to be Iron Man. You've been tortured in Afghanistan and betrayed by many people, so you never show people the side of you that matters. The only person who knows is Pepper, and she loves you dearly as a brother and not a lover."

Tony and Pepper watched stunned as Leonard counted off Tony's characteristics, like a list with an innocent look on his face. Tony's eyes turned curious and excited. Pepper looked at him suspiciously.

"Whatever you're thinking Tony, don't."

"But Pepper! I promise nothing bad will happen!"

Leonard just gave them a curious look before being catered down towards Tony's lab.


End file.
